


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by ProspertheXVIII



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Prompt Challenge, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: Courtney is a drunk mess. Bianca just wants to go to bed.Tumblr prompt series 1/?: "Stop being so cute."





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this drabble challenge: http://rosetlntstheworld.tumblr.com/post/170157290911/drabble-challenge
> 
> Message me a number and pairing and I'll get writing :D

“Sorry I puked in your car.”

Nothing about the words were in any way apologetic, Courtney giggling at her own sentence despite the fact that she hadn’t been joking at all, before pausing to burp, and laughing again at that like a child. Bianca sighed through her nose, rolling her eyes.

“To your credit, you did get most of it out the window.” Bianca curled her lip, somewhat disdainful as she dragged Courtney through the door of the apartment - the other woman with her high heels in her hand, stepping on her own bare feet as she stumbled. Bianca had been lying through her teeth - Courtney had managed to aim at most a quarter of said puke out of the window, and even that was being generous. This was the last fucking time Bianca consented to being the designated driver - Adore was a terrible influence. And Courtney was yet to realise that tequila didn’t sit well with her. It took its sweet-ass time taking effect on her, which generally just lead to her sinking enough shots to kill a small horse waiting for it to kick in, until it hit her like a freight train and suddenly she couldn’t stand. Bianca had found her on the floor of the club bathroom, crying about the goldfish she’d had that died when she was seven, and decided that whilst it was probably interfering with natural selection, it was maybe best to take her home.

She steered Courtney through the hall into their bathroom, the blonde slurring incoherently and happily as they went - sitting her down on the closed lid of the toilet before turning to the countertop to locate some makeup remover and a toothbrush. Courtney stayed exactly where she’d been put like a doll, looking up at Bianca with hazy puppy-dog eyes and a lopsided, dumb smile on her face.

“Have I ever told you how nice your butt is?”  
“We’ve been dating for two years, Court - it might’ve come up once or twice.” Bianca’s reply was deadpan as she knelt down by Courtney’s side, turning her head to face her and wiping away what remained of her makeup. Courtney draped her arms over Bianca’s shoulders in a floppy bear hug - Bianca pushing her upright again and holding her there so she could concentrate on the task at hand. “If you ever get so pissed that you can’t navigate a fucking wipe around your face again, you’re sleeping in your makeup.”  
“Sorry, B…”  
“You’re not fucking sorry at all, cumbiscuit. You’re such a shitty liar.”

Courtney was swaying and giggling like a two-year old the whole way through the cleanup operation as Bianca brushed her hair and tied it back from her face, getting her out of her clothes and into pyjamas. She returned from her place stood at the counter to her girlfriend’s side, handing Courtney’s toothbrush to her and leaning against the wall with her arms folded. “You can do that bit yourself.”  
“I don’t wanna…”  
“I’m not waking up tomorrow with your ass-breath two inches from my face, you’ll do as I fucking tell you.” Courtney mumbled something in protest, standing up to stumble to the sink, still grumbling and moaning under her breath, and turning back to Bianca with toothpaste foam all around her mouth. Bianca gave a small chuckle at this. Lord fucking knows that this summed up every reason that she didn’t want kids - Courtney’s general maturity level sunk to the single digits when she was drunk, and it drove Bianca nuts. It didn’t help that it was three in the morning, and Bianca had to be up for work in three hours.

“You’re such a fucking moron.” She scoffed, a tiny hint of a smirk on her lips. “Come on - bedtime, idiot.” She didn’t know why she put up with the blonde Aussie sometimes, she thought as they walked at Courtney’s leisurely pace through to their room - Courtney mumbling incoherent sweet nothings the whole way.

“Can you tuck me in?”  
“I’m not gonna tuck you in.”  
“Can you read me a bedtime story?”  
“Courtney, you’re twenty-five fucking years old, I am not reading you a bedtime story.” Bianca flopped down onto the empty side of the bed, still fully dressed and made-up - maybe she’d still look semi-acceptable when she had to get up again at six, she thought to herself as a half-assed justification. She’d been too busy dealing with the personified mess that was Courtney to bother about herself in the moment. Courtney had curled into a ball with every blanket and pillow on the bed, leaving Bianca scowling at her - only her eyes peeked out from the nest she’d built herself of the bedding they were meant to be sharing, and they looked up at Bianca, huge and sad - so kitten-like it was stupid. “ **Stop being so cute** \- I’m trying to be mad at you.”  
“I love you, B.”  
“I wish I could say the same.”  


End file.
